El Origen del Mal: Tom Ryddle
by lolahp-black
Summary: Todos conocemos lo cruel que fue en su edad adulta pero ¿por qué?,¿odio? Sin duda pero ¿a que?, Esta historia narra lo que sucedió en sus años colegiales, a sus 17 años antes de crear su primer horcrux pero despues de matar a su padre, narra lo que pasa.
1. De regreso a casa

De regreso a casa

La vida no había sido fácil para Tom siempre encerrado, solo y demasiado astuto y desconfiado como para tener amigos, de hecho, siempre los valientes que se atrevían a entablar una conversación con él salían mal heridos o imposibilitados para vivir como antes.

"No es su culpa" les repetía una y otra vez la mujer que se encargaba de él en el orfanato a los otros chicos, con el fin de que alguno le hablara por el bienestar de Tom, pero el tono de voz con que lo decía cada vez menos convencida, y la miraba de terror con la que veía a Tom, daba por descubierta en su mentira.  
Tom no mejoraba con los años, desde niño había sido callado, lloraba muy poco, además de contar con una astucia e inteligencias incomparables; Tom no jugaba con los otros, nunca, en vez de eso prefería meditar y leer, siempre en busca de algo más, algo que le faltaba, algo que ocupaba, algo que contestará todas sus dudas.  
Sabía que su madre había muerto el día de su nacimiento, en año viejo, un día se lo había sonsacado a una de las mujeres que los cuidaban. Tom tenía el don de hacer decir la verdad a las personas, y estaba dispuesto a valerse de lo que fuera con tal de conseguir lo que quería.  
Sabía que llevaba el nombre de su padre y el de su abuelo materno, pero nunca supo más de ellos, suponía que habían muerto… Toda su niñez lo supuso.  
Siempre le decían que era raro, pero él no veía eso como una ofensa, no pensaba que fuera raro sino distinto, diferente, especial. Pero mientras Tom se desarrollaba, notaba que algo pasaba en él, algo que nadie más parecía estar pasando, podía provocar "accidentes" si así lo deseaba y podía hacer cosas que otros solo podían imaginar.  
Con el paso del tiempo, Tom se dio cuenta de que él, al igual que otro puñado de personas en el mundo, era un mago. Un joven mago con mucho futuro. De esta forma, comenzó a asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sin duda alguna destacó; era un estudiante modelo, brillante, educado y misterioso.  
Su talento lo hacía rodearse siempre de mucha gente, pero para Tom la soledad era su mejor amiga, una que no podría traicionarlo jamás.  
Desde su ingreso al colegio, Tom se preocupo mucho por buscar a su familia en libros de familias mágicas, supuso que su padre era mago ya que si su madre lo hubiese sido, nunca se habría permitido morir y dejar a su hijo solo en ese maldito orfanato, negándole una infancia mágica que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros de casa, sangre limpia por cierto, si disfrutaron.  
Pero nunca encontró nada con el apellido paterno.  
Tom sabía que no podía ser hijo exclusivamente de muggles, ya que poseía una característica de mago, que solo podía significar que tenia ascendencia mágica: el dominaba la lengua parsel, habilidad que no muchos magos podían practicar; solo los descendientes del mismo Salazar Slytherin lo hacían.  
Tom, de 17 años, ahora conocía bastante bien cuál era la historia de su familia y su ascendencia, ya que el verano anterior había acudido en busca de su tío, al que había inculpado de uno de sus primeros asesinatos, al mismo tiempo que robaba una majestuosa antigüedad del fundador de su casa. Después de ese momento, en su cabeza se metió la única idea de cambiar las cosas…  
Un año más empezaba en Hogwarts, este sería el último para Tom, esperaba graduarse con honores y alcanzar todos los EXTASIS que necesitaba; Tom gozaba ya de un premio anual, era prefecto y había ganado un premio por servicios especiales al colegio, después de delatar a un chico menor por un delito que había sido perpetrado bajo sus órdenes.  
Tom un chico de aspecto hermoso, alto, de piel clara y sonrisa fría, guardaba en su maravilloso cuerpo la sombra de un asesino, y más en el fondo, de un chico que solo buscaba defenderse de su más cruel enemigo: la muerte.  
Ese primero de septiembre fue frío como ningún otro, como si el clima supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder en el mundo mágico.  
-Hola, Tom- escuchaba que lo saludaban por todos lados estudiantes de diferentes casas, muchas veces personas que no conocía; era un chico muy famoso, él respondía con un ligero gesto de la cabeza, no le importaba mucho ninguna de esas personas, solo saludó cuando por fin llego a la sala común, donde un pequeño grupo de sus compañeros de año se juntaban en un rincón hablando sobre sus vacaciones y sus lujosos viajes. Eran unos 4 chicos y una única chica bastante hermosa, estaba sentada justo en el centro, observando como ellos hablaban.  
-Yo fui a Costa Rica, un paraíso tropical de América, es hermoso y su clima perfecto, además encontré a las chicas más bellas del mundo…-decía un chico  
-Muggles- añadió Tom, interrumpiendo a su compañero al acercarse al grupo; era el más alto, y al parecer el que denotaba más respeto, algunos saludaron con un gesto con la cabeza - No valen la pena -  
-Pues no, pero fue agradable - terminó el chico y al ver la expresión de sus compañeros, una expresión de completo asco, concluyó - pero dan asco pensándolo bien, un muggle en mi familia… No puedo ni imaginarlo, sería humillante, mi padre se moriría -  
-Si - afirmaron los otros tres chicos al mismo tiempo, acompañado de torpes movimientos de cabeza en forma afirmativa.  
-Es una grata sorpresa tenerte entre nosotros - dijo Tom refiriéndose a la chica, la única que desde su llegada no había abierto la boca; de hecho se notaba incomoda y apunto de marcharse por la llegada de Tom - ¿te quedarás? - la chica esquivó la pregunta con otra.  
-¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones, Tom? - preguntó la chica del grupo. Una chica bastante alta, de cabello muy oscuro y largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules también oscuros, aunque un momento antes de que llegará Tom brillaban alegremente bajo la alegría de la amena conversación, ahora sin embargo miraban acusadores, tenía un rostro pálido pero al mismo tiempo hermoso, y un brillo natural en los labios. Los otros chicos hicieron silencio al instante expectantes, esperando la respuesta de Tom.  
-¿Sigues con esa insistencia? - preguntó con voz fría - saben que no me gusta mi nombre de pila, es común - añadió; los chicos asintieron, parecían aterrados, tal vez para estas alturas habían escuchado de Tom tantos planes de gloria y tanto odio por su nombre, que ya habían aprendido a llamarlo como tanto le gustaba, era mucho más listo tenerlo como amigo.  
-Me gusta tú nombre - respondió ella.  
-Dime, ¿te gusta tu vida? - preguntó Tom; los chicos de alrededor contuvieron el aire, mirándose unos a otros.  
-¿Crees que te tengo miedo? - preguntó ella poniéndose en pie, mostrando su gran altura y sacando el pecho desafiante, a la vez que sacudía su melena para poder despejar su rostro y mirarlo mejor.  
-Solo preguntaba - dijo Tom con tranquilidad - a mí me gusta tú vida, y no por eso la ando diciendo a todos. Hay cosas que es mejor que nadie diga ¿no es verdad? - en los oscuros ojos de Tom brillaba un destello maligno, había dado en el clavo. La chica se sentó lentamente aún con mirada desafiante. Los chicos parecían no entender nada, pero parecían muy interesados. Tom decidió que era tiempo de poner en práctica la segunda parte de su plan.  
-¿Cómo fueron sus vacaciones, señor? - preguntó uno de los chicos parecía más joven que los otros y miraba a Tom casi con idolatría.  
-Más placenteras que hace muchos años, como ya cumplí mi mayoría de edad me mudé a un pequeño lugar en Londres, y hasta visité a la familia - rió en forma fría y en sus ojos se dibujó un destello rojo que solo la chica pareció notar - ¿y a ti April? - dijo dirigiéndose a la chica, que no supo qué responder ya que se había quedado mirando perpleja los ojos de Tom - dime -  
-Nada especial - contestó por fin, acomodándose en la silla y desviando la mirada una vez más.  
No era la primera vez que April veía aquello en los ojos de Tom, se conocían desde hace 6 años, ella frecuentaba a su grupito más cercano, los mismos que más adelante serían conocidos como mortífagos.  
-Me iré a dormir - declaró la chica poniéndose en pie nuevamente, como si supiera lo que se aproximaba.  
-¿Cómo está tu madre? - preguntó Tom, aún con una sonrisa diabólica.  
-Igual que la tuya - respondió ella al darse la vuelta, con una voz triste y solitaria, empezó a caminar rumbo a su recamara.  
-No fue tu culpa, es de ellos - dijo Tom con una gran sonrisa, sabía que al menos esta vez había ganado. Hizo un extraño movimiento con la cabeza y los otros chicos se retiraron un poco.  
-No debí regresar este año, todas las miradas, las burlas, las historias retorcidas - la chica no parecía triste, más bien resignada, Tom también se levantó, se acerco a ella, y añadió:  
-Cambiaremos esto, ¿ahora entiendes?, Todos estos años preguntándote por qué estabas en esta casa, ahora tienes la respuesta, tenemos un sólido plan, tendremos un mejor lugar -  
-Por el bien de todos ¿no?-preguntó ella  
-¿Cómo? -  
-Nada, tu plan lo han intentado muchos magos ¿cuál es la diferencia? - dijo ella, pensando en cierto poderoso mago tenebroso, aun en el poder en otros lugares del mundo secretamente....  
-Que lo voy a lograr, sabes que eres una gran bruja, el destino te da las señales, no te desperdicies como tu madre -  
-¡Ella no se desperdició! - grito April alejándose un poco, parecía muy enfadada - ya hablaremos mañana, tengo que dormir -  
Diciendo esto se retiro. Tom no podía estar más feliz, sabía que con April de su lado, su ingreso al éxito estaba mejor definido; sabía de sus dotes como bruja, aunque sin duda no superaban los propios. Tom puso una cara de tristeza, era lógico simular que sintiera algo de pena por su compañera que acababa de perder a su madre, pero no la sentía, en lo absoluto, era muy buen actor.  
El rumor de la muerte de la señora Tyler se difundió, como lo suponía April, más rápido que la entrega del "Profeta"; las historias eran miles pero solo unos cuantos conocían la verdad, que era mucho más descabellada que la simple ficción: la señora Tyler trabajaba como una alta funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, por su forma delicada de hablar y su voz apaciguadora, era la encargada de comunicar al Ministro muggle sobre las tragedias mágicas que afectaban el mundo muggle; en una de sus visitas sufrió un asalto, un simple chico muggle la había apuñalado provocándole una herida mortal en segundos, imposibilitándola para usar la magia. La familia Tyler, que gozaba de un prestigio impecable, se vio envuelta en un escándalo, una humillación: su madre muerta en manos de un chico muggle, muerta como sucia muggle sin posibilidad de usar su varita; el señor Tyler estalló en ira, había perdido a su mujer y toda su gloria, acudió al ministerio lanzando maldiciones imperdonables a diestra y siniestra en busca de un responsable, después de eso sucumbió al dolor. Sus dos hijos, April, y su hermano menor regresaron a Hogwarts, mientras su familia intentaba sacar al señor Tyler de ese gran enredo; entre los estudiantes se contaban tantas versiones, y tan alteradas que lo único que se podía ver de similar en todas era que los Tyler estaban acabados, sin gloria, sin nombre y su sangre limpia, completamente pura, derramada en alguna calle londinense.  
Una prominente familia de sangre pura había quedado reducida a nada, por un simple adolescente muggle, Tom no encontraba mejor regalo de inicio de elecciones. April que siempre se mantuvo al margen de sus planes de gloria e inmortalidad, por fin se mostraba más abierta, ella que siempre pensó que su afán de maldecir a los muggles era excesivo, ahora contaba con un buen motivo para detestarlos, tal vez con uno mejor que el propio.

*****************************************************************************  
-El Profesor Slughorn, busca a sus eminencias - le informó April a primera hora del día siguiente, sentándose junto a él mientras Tom tomaban el desayuno en la mesa de Slytherin - ¿piensas asistir? -  
El gran comedor, un enorme salón, donde los estudiantes se agrupaban con sus compañeros de casa, en cuatro distintas mesas, y una en la que se situaban los profesores; los estudiantes estaban sumidos en pequeñas y bulliciosas conversaciones, el correo había llegado hace unos momentos, y tanto April como Tom no habían recibido nada esa mañana, Tom nunca lo hacía y dado las circunstancias recientes, ella no recibiría nada por un tiempo.  
-¿Tú no? - preguntó Tom, que esta mañana tenía muy buen humor, lo que para él se limitaba a simplemente hablar.  
-No, iré a la biblioteca, necesito buscar algunos libros - mencionó verificando un profeta matutino, que encontró sobre la mesa, era evidente que buscaba algo sobre su familia; verla sufrir resultaba placentero para Tom.  
-¿Sabes que no regresará?, Nadie supera a la muerte - dijo Tom, más feliz aún - no, nadie escapa de ella… Aún - mencionó en tono más bajo su palabra final, más para sí que para April.  
-No te metas - dijo April - ¿Vas a ir?-  
-Te acompaño - informó Tom, estar cerca de April lo hacía sentir feliz era, disfrutar uno de esos buenos planes, ver como ella sufría era una placentera mezcla entre delicia y confort.  
-¿Por qué? - preguntó la chica, bastante intrigada, era muy común en Tom querer estar solo todo el tiempo.  
-¿Por qué, qué? - pregunto él apresurando su desayuno, era más que evidente que su compañera no tenía intención de comer.  
-¿Por qué quieres acompañarme? - preguntó ella en tono acusador ella.  
-Si vas a ver algo sobre la muerte, quiero verlo -  
-No es sobre la muerte - dijo en forma final, y apresurándose a cambiar el tema y añadió- Voldemort - Tom se sorprendió, era normal que sus compañeros lo llamaran por el nombre que él creó, pero April nunca lo usaba, Tom percibió algo extraño - ¿Extrañas a tu familia? - preguntó por fin ella, Tom supo que esa era la pregunta que había intentado formular desde que se sentó junto a él, buscaba a alguien que supiera lo que ella sentía ahora. Tom no le daría el gusto de encontrar a esa persona que compartía su dolor en él. Así que mintió:  
-No - dijo de forma cortante - no la conocí, no sé nada de ellos -  
-Mientes - dijo ella. Tom abrió mucho los ojos "¿Cómo lo sabía?", April al ver la expresión de Tom añadió - ahora sé que si mientes -  
-Sé que llevo el nombre de mi padre, solo eso - se apresuro a decir, en busca de esconder su anterior expresión.  
-¿Nunca has querido saber más? -  
-No - respondió él, empezaba a sentirse incomodo.  
-Mientes - respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente.  
-Basta - dijo Tom en un tono de voz bastante más alto y poniéndose en pie - ¿Para qué me preguntas si crees que todo lo que digo es mentira? - April no respondió  
-Vamos a clases - añadió saliendo de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta principal - la primera clase es con el Profesor Slughorn, vamos -  
-Te preguntas como lo hago, ¿verdad? Cómo sé cuando mientes - preguntó April sin moverse de su sitio, Tom se detuvo - hay maneras de saber si alguien miente - dijo de forma fría mientras se levantaba - sin leer su mente, en ti es muy fácil - añadió acercándose a Tom, se detuvo a la altura de su oído (tuvo que ponerse en puntas para poder llegar) - es muy fácil porque siempre mientes - intentó adelantarse pero Tom la tomó por el brazo y la jaló:  
-Tú tienes muchos secretos, no querrás que todos los sepan -  
-Tom - añadió acercando sus rostros - yo no tengo nada que perder, pero tú tienes algo que ganar - se separó majestuosamente, Tom sintió algo en el estomago era entre cólera por el descaro de April y algo diferente: intriga por saber que le podía ofrecer ella…  
Más adelante en clases de pociones…

***********************************************************************************************

Hola que les guste...denle una oportunidad, puede resultar interesante... esperó sus comentarios lo que quieran decir sobre la historia me ayuda... nos vemos....  
Nota: este capítulo fue corregido (varias veces) desde la primera vez que se publicó y para la última vez recibí la ayuda de una Beta Lizzie Nox, un agradecimiento muy especial para ella....


	2. Algo muy diferente

Algo muy Diferente.

**Existen magias con las que nadie se debería meter y Tom esta apunto de conocer una peor que los horcrux**

-tardaste demasiado- le reclamaba Tom a April mientras esta se sienta junto a él en clase de pociones

-me retrase-dijo sin darle mucha importancia, apresurándose a sacar sus ingredientes, libro de pociones y poner al fuego su caldero.

-¿Con que?- pregunto Tom, no había olvidado aún su charla en el gran comedor, ella sabía que él había estado leyendo su mente. ¿Pero cómo? Era poco probable que pudiera pretender que ella fuera de su grupo si, sabía que él tenía gran ventaja sobre ella y sobre su mente. April era su igual tan buena como él, tan lista, aunque a diferencia de Tom cometía el simple pecado de confiar más en la gente de lo que se debería confiar.

-que te importa-respondió algo atareada intentando ponerse al día con la poción, había llegado por lo menos 5 minutos tarde lo que le había provocado no escuchar las instrucciones-¿Qué pagina del libro es?-pregunto desesperada

- que te importa-respondió Tom siguiendo su ejemplo, aunque pasándole su propio libro abierto en la página adecuada, uno muy desgastado ya que era de segunda mano, como casi todas las cosas de Tom, que pagaban el fondo de ayuda del colegio.

Las mazmorras estaban tan frías como siempre, en ella se encontraban 20 diferentes calderos con sendos estudiantes que sudaban y se enfrascaban en grupos de 3 y 2 personas en complicadas pociones. Tom que era en sobresalientemente bueno en pociones trabajaba solo, él no necesitaba prestar mucha atención en clase de pociones de hecho, en ninguna otra, era francamente hábil. El profesor Slughorn se pasaba elogiando las pociones de su club y buscando entre los presentes a personas con talentos mágicos destacables de todo tipo, tanto Tom como April pertenecían a su club. Se acerco a la mesa de April y Tom echando un vistazo a ambas pociones:

-Tom francamente magnifica, sin duda la mejor de la clase-lo loaba- y la mejor que he visto en varios años sin duda-

-su modestia es muy grande profesor-le contestó Tom-estoy seguro que cualquiera de sus pociones dejaría muy por lo bajo a las mías-April puso los ojos en blanco, hecho que Tom no noto, o simplemente fingió no notar.

"Tom siempre había tenido una estrecha relación con el profesor Slughorn, pero no era común verlo halagar a alguien si no buscara nada a cambio" pensó April.

-oh señorita Tyler, se encuentra algo retrasada- le dijo el profesor Slughorn con una enorme sonrisa y sujetándose su enorme barriga, mirando el caldero que aún no hervía sacando a April de su ensimismamiento.

-si lo siento profesor llegue un poco tarde-se excuso la chica apresurándose a ponerse al día aún con la mirada fija en Tom, meditando que se tendría entre manos.

-no te preocupes, se que esta poción la puedes hacer con los ojos cerrados, no hay problema-nuevamente se rio de forma escandalosa, provocando que su enorme barriga vibrara. April sonrió sin detenerse en la preparación de la poción. Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, así que el profesor continuo:

- pero si tendremos problemas si no asisten a mi fiesta de inicio de clases, en el tren se han podido librar por esa reunión de prefectos-dijo quitándole importancia con un movimiento con la mano, quedaba claro que pensaba que estar en su club era mucho más importante y tenía mucho más futuro, que ser prefecto- pero si me rechazan esta vez pensaré que me huyen-

-estaré encantado en asistir- añadió Tom, sin sonreír o mostrar en su tono de voz ni la mas mínima gota de alegría por ese punto, pero era claro que no quería que Slughorn pensará que él lo despreciaba, Slughorn le regreso una gran sonrisa. Y se volvió a April, que tenía cara de pena, pregunto:

-¿el fin de semana?-

-no, no claro que no-dijo el profesor Slughorn- ¿no le llego mi lechuza?-April negó con la cabeza- será esta noche-dijo casi gritando de felicidad.

-oh lo siento tanto profesor-dijo April y en su rostro, a diferencia del de Tom, si se reflejaba ese sentimiento- le prometí a la profesora Merrythought que la ayudaría esta noche a actualizar su…-

-Tranquila, niña-la silencio Slughorn-te creo, pero no te preocupes ya tendrás muchas más-se dirigió a Tom que tenía el rostro iluminado en una enorme sonrisa que reflejaba gran felicidad, era una felicidad que no resaltaba sus hermosas fracciones si no que aumentaba su parecido de años próximos con una serpiente y lo alejaba de el aspecto del padre muggle que tanto detestaba. April sintió algo de miedo, eso no podía ser bueno. Tom la miraba fijamente, como si ella acabará de pronunciar las palabras que le salvarían la vida.

-¿Qué pasa Tom?, ¿porque …-empezó a preguntar Slughorn, aunque se detuvo al seguir la vista de Tom que terminaba en el rostro de April y se detuvo como si por fin lo entendiera todo y guardo silencio, sonrió le dio una palmada a Tom en la espalda, se despidió con un gesto con la mano, se retiro murmurando algo que sonaba como "… seria una estirpe impecable…".

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto April ocultando su voz de miedo y fingiendo interés.

-no hagas preguntas….-corto Tom y se dedicaron el resto de la clase a su poción si dirigirle la palabra a nadie más.

Al terminar la clase y llegar la hora del almuerzo, Tom no quiso almorzar y bajo a las mazmorras a la sala común mientras que ella se dirigía al gran comedor preguntándose, que habría puesto a Tom tan feliz en su conversación con Slughorn.

Esa tarde tendrían clases de adivinación en una de las torres, Tom llego justo a tiempo para la clase y se sentó bastante lejos de April, junto con unos chicos que lo idolatraban, hizo un gesto con la mano y los chicos lo dejaron solo un rato Tom escribía, leía, tachaba y releía un pequeño trozo de pergamino, que suponía April nada tenía que ver con la clase de adivinación.

La habitación era pequeña y acogedora en ella se encontraban unos 15 chicos sentados sobre la alfombra rodeando una fina y elaborada mesa de madera donde se encontraba sentada la profesora Merrythought, una mujer muy mayor de rostro cansado, cabello muy ralo, la edad le había pasado factura y el poco cabello que aún le quedaba era blanco como la nieve, era menuda y de baja estatura. Sus clases siempre habían resultado muy fáciles era muy comprensiva con los que no tenían el don como ella, así que los dejaba simplemente memorizar la teoría. Los estudiantes sabían que era muy buena en el arte de la adivinación y siempre escuchaban con atención sus narraciones, ya que sus predicciones eran siempre metafóricas y tenias que descifrarlas para poder entender lo que en verdad pasaría, era como escuchar cuentos en la tardes dos veces por semana .

Esta vez hablaba sobre un baile y como todos se estremecerían entre las redes de este meneo…todos escuchaban con atención menos Tom que seguía escribiendo y tachando en su pergamino, de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana abierta como en busca de inspiración o de un objeto en el cielo, estaba un poco alejado de los otros y muy cerca de la ventana.

Que Tom no prestará atención era raro ya que el solía poner mucha atención en las clases de Adivinación como intentando encontrar en las palabras de la anciana mujer el destino que tanto esperaba que le llegara. April tampoco ponía mucha atención no podía parar de observar a Tom, tan misterioso, tan escéptico, tramaba algo sin lugar a duda.

En ese momento sucedió lo que April había estado esperando, al menos por un cuarto de hora, la señal de que algo muy raro pasaba.

Una diminuta lechuza marrón con un pequeño paquete de dimensiones irregulares se acerco a la ventana que Tom tenía abierta, April apartó la cabeza justo a tiempo, Tom se cercioró de que nadie lo miraba, tomó a la pequeña lechuza entre su mano y le quito un pequeño paquete, se apresuro a meter en una pequeña bolsita que llevaba está en su patita algunos plateados sickles y un galeón, se apresuró a soltarla nuevamente la pequeña lechuza que emprendió vuelo y se alejó, Tom verificó su paquete y se apresuró a guardarlo aún con ese rostro de felicidad cruda que más que alegría, parecía que irradiaba veneno.

"¿Que habrá comprado Tom?" Se pregunto April era más que evidente que había comprado algo ya que nadie le escribía a Tom además le había pagado por su entrega, era raro que la lechuza no hubiera llegado a la hora del desayuno como era habitual, era más que evidente que Tom había hecho el pedido en vez de ir a comer y por lo mucho que había pagado debía ser una entrega especial o algo muy costoso.

Despues de clases Tom no se despidió de April y se dirigió a la fiesta de Slughorn, ella se quedo en clase de adivinación, como había prometido ayudando a la profesora con sus actualizaciones, deseando con todo su corazón poder estar en la fiesta investigando que traía entre manos Tom y haciendo conjeturas de que estaría pasando.

Pero ninguna de ellas era tan cruel y tan acertada como lo que se estaba llevándose a cabo en las mazmorras, esta misma tarde Tom empezaría a formularse su más ansiado plan, alejarse lo más posible a la idea de morir, llegar más lejos que nadie más a la inmortalidad, vencer los límites normales que eran para los otro, no para él, no para Lord Voldemort, nada podría detenerlo, nada.

Tom lo tenía todo planeado había comprado por encargo piña confitada de la de mejor calidad y había pagado extra para que se la llevaran esa misma tarde, la había encargado despues de enterarse de que April no llegaría la fiesta, esa era la noche, su noche, sin April que lo vigilará y sin su agudo sentido para descubrirlo mintiendo, tenía el campo abierto, para llevar por fin, al tal anhelado deseo, que había invadido sus sueños todo el varano, desde que llego a su poner el añillo que le robo a los Gaunt, necesitaba saber si funcionaria, si estaba tan cerca como él pensaba de alejarse del mal de su madre, lo más antes posible. Fue simple solo se quedo despues de la reunión se acerco a su profesor de pociones y con mucha facilidad le saco la tan preciada información que lo acercaba más a ser la serpiente que conocemos y ser menos aquel atractivo muchacho que April tanto deseaba entender.

* * *

Más tarde en la sala común de Slytherin, a pesar de ser muy tarde todos se encontraban muy emocionados por el anuncio del primer partido de quidditch, April que amaba este deporte estaba sentada junto al equipo de quidditch, a pesar de que ella era una fantástica jugadora, no le permitían jugar por su delicada figura, comparada con los elefantes que conformaban el equipo de su casa, ella se dedicaba a crear estrategias para el equipo, que poco entendían las inteligentes estrategias ideabas por la chica. Al ver a Tom se puso en pie y se dirigió a él.

-¿Cómo te fue, Voldemort?- pregunto sin sonreír más que pregunta parecía que le pedía explicaciones.

- ya que has elegido llamarme como que merezco me gustaría que lo pronunciaras como debe ser Lord Vól-du-mor- lo dijo con un estilo propio y demostrando un dominio del francés magnifico- la t final no suena-su recién mejoraba felicidad, no contaba con la paciencia para escucharla burlarse de, él esperaba que con todo lo que había pasado April hubiera cambiado, pero la muerte de su madre, solamente habían incrementado su deseo por interrumpir su progreso.

-lo siento Voldy pero no soy tan bueno como tú con los idiomas-

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, haberlo insultado, nadie su burlaría de Lord Voldemort, nunca, su nombre provocaría terror, no bromas, a pesar de que la sala cubierta de tapices verdes estaba abarrotada de gente, Tom sacó su varita con una agilidad y velocidad inimaginable y a punto a April al corazón, en la sala se hizo el silencio, todos observaban la escena, todos conocían lo bueno que era Tom en maleficios y April podía ni soñar con llegar a su varita.

-RETRACTATE- gritó a todo pulmón -retráctate-le exigió, esta vez con una voz mucho más aguda que la suya casi un silbido, que causó mucho más terror en la chica que el poderoso grito. April estaba aterrada, no podía ni hablar.

De la varita de Tom salieron algunas chispas verdes.

-dilo-dijo Tom acercándose a April, aún apuntándola con la varita- di "lo siento, señor"- su orden accionó a la chica casi como una maldición imperius.

-lo siento-dijo con un hilo de voz

-señor-dijo Tom con su tono de voz norma solo que frio y lento-te faltó el señor-

April lo miró un minuto, respiró profundo, dio un paso hacia Tom y añadió:

-no lo diré-

-¿cómo?-añadió Tom con los ojos desorbitados, acercando su varita tanto a April que le tocó el pecho, April pudo sentir como su túnica se quemaba ligeramente al contacto de la varita como cuando la ropa entra en contacto con un cigarrillo encendido, él estaba furioso, era evidente que nadie se había atrevido a desafiarlo mientras él tuviera su varita, nadie que no hubiera tenía que hacer una próxima excursión a la enfermería o la morgue.

-me pasé y por eso me disculpo, sé lo mucho que significa para ti, tu nombre, pero no te llamaré señor, nunca-

Nadie decía nada en la sala, nadie movían ni un musculo, pero muchos pensaban que sin duda April era la chica más valiente que había pisado esa alfombra verde esmeralda de fino tejido y elevado costo, tan bello, que era una lástima que en segundos fuera a estar teñida de rojo vivo.

Pero no ocurrió nada. Tom no atacó, solo la miraba, era como si estuviera pensando como atacarla, como vengarse de la humillación, como si decidiera que sería mejor, o tal vez para él era placentero mirar como todos estaban aterrados esperando a ver que decidía él en su gran voluntad. Pero la verdad no era ni una ni la otra, Tom tampoco habría podido explicarse que pasaba, pero no podía, no tenía el valor, se sintió estúpido, "¿Qué significaba?", había dado todo por su causa, contó con el valor para matar a su padre, y a su abuelo, inculpado a su tío y había dado la orden para que se atacaran a chicos sangre sucia y matado a una en las lavabos, pero ahora no reconocía ninguna palabra que provocara que su varita reaccionara, estaba casi petrificado pero "¿que era eso?". Tom bajo su varita lentamente y se la guardo en la túnica igual de lento, miro a April con la mirada más asesina que pudo encontrar, pero libre de aquel brillo rojizo y añadió antes de retirarse:

-Lord Voldemort no tolera ofensas ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso- y se retiro a su recamará, con paso firme. No tuvo que abrirse paso, los alumnos se deslizaban lejos de su paso aterrados. Al salir de la sala April se desplomó sobre la alfombra aún de un verde esmeralda, llevándose la mano al pecho y respirando con dificultad. Tom entro en su habitación y se lanzo a su cama aún con su ropa puesta, no podía permitirlo, no ahora, estaba tan cerca. Saco a toda prisa de su baúl un viejo diario que había comprado tiempo atrás, un tintero y una pluma. Se apoyo en la cama y escribió una y otra vez la misma frase. No podía permitir que estando tan cerca de su inmortalidad se le escapara de las manos, no le pasaría lo mismo, no caería en el error, en el cual otra parte de su estirpe había caído rechazado su destino. "Yo no" se repitió para si mismo…mientras que escribía por vez cien la misma frase. "…la magia más que oscura…".


	3. Sacudida

**Sacudida**

**Siempre hay que poner atención a lo que dicen tus profesores o todo se podría venir abajo....**

Esa noche Tom no pudo dormir, cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, recordaba el momento justo en que quiso provocarle a April la mayor cantidad de daño posible, y seguidamente el momento en el que olvido el nombre de todas las maldiciones; cada vez que este pensamiento volvía a su mente, se levantaba nuevamente y escribía en su diario una y otra vez, como si de esa forma se fueran a escapar de su cabeza, cada uno de los momentos previos a bajar la varita, y a sufrir la humillación de ser derrotado por April frente a un gran número de miembros de su casa.  
Sabía que esa noticia no se escaparía de la sala común de Slytherin, él era demasiado respetado para que se trasmitiera esa información a algún miembro de otra casa. Pero aún así lo habían desautorizado, necesitaba obtener el respeto de todos, o más bien lo que buscaba: tener el control, tener el poder, el mando.  
Necesitaba vengarse.  
-Puedo encargarme de ella -  
Algunas veces cuando hablaba solo, o deliraba por las noches, podía escuchar con toda claridad una voz silbante, esa voz que solo él podía entender, que le susurraba consejos desde las cañerías y lo incitaba a continuar con su plan. Al escuchar su idea, no pudo evitar sentirse tentado, pero desde hace unos años había decidido que no utilizaría más (por ahora) a la bestia que habitaba la cámara secreta; era muy peligroso que lo encontraran culpable y lo sacaran de Hogwarts antes de terminar sus estudios, pero tener al basilisco recorriendo por las cañerías podría ser útil: el basilisco se llevaba sus problemas, era su confidente, y ya que Tom no tenía amigos, buscaba compañía confiable, y, éste al menos no podía contarle a nadie más, lo que él le confesaba. El basilisco era un compañero silencioso, que no podía dejar encerrado en esa cámara, le gustaba poder contar con sus susurros nocturnos, lo liberaba algunas veces para que se deslizara un poco, tal vez una vez al semestre, no quería llamar la atención, sobre todo con el fantasma de esa molesta niña rondando; luego lo regresaba a la cámara, a su antigua prisión.  
Tom empezaba a quedarse dormido, pero April volvía a su mente; no era la primer vez que April lo desafiaba, pero nunca había sido así, y nunca nadie lo había presenciado. En esa anterior ocasión, él se había vengado, y había pensado que por fin había destrozado su fuerza, pero al parecer cada vez se hacía más fuerte, el dolor la fortalecía.  
Tom pensó que por el bien de su plan necesitaba alejarse de April, aunque eso significaba perder a una aliada poderosa, y ganar una espía incansable. Pero era preferible eso, a desperdiciar todo por lo que había luchado por 17 años, no se permitiría fracasar.  
Al amanecer, al salir de su recamara no encontró a April esperándolo como siempre para bajar a desayunar juntos; tal vez sería más simple de lo que supuso, el deshacerse de ella, seguramente estaba aterrada, o simplemente buscaba la manera de vengarse luego.  
Tom bajó al desayuno solo, April era altiva, hacia preguntas incomodas y era una molestia, pero era una compañía grata cuando el murmullo en la mesa de Slytherin se dedicaba en absoluto a sus actividades nocturnas recientes.

Ella no se encontraba en el gran comedor.  
La primera clase del día, Historia de la magia, se impartía en un aula grande y calurosa donde compartían clases con otra casa; el aula parecía un horno, todos se abanicaban las caras, parecía que en este día nadie pondría verdadera atención, era uno de los días más calorosos de todo el año.  
La clase transcurrió sin problemas, aparte de ese inusual calor, Tom tomaba apuntes en un rincón mientras observaba a un grupo de chicas hablar sobre él, no se ocupaba poder leer la mente para notarlo, lo miraban y hablaban entre ellas y luego negaban con la cabeza. Tom sabía perfectamente a qué se referían y eso le recordaba que debía seguir mirando al pizarrón.  
Tom llevaba casi una hora con los ojos puestos en un determinado punto pero sin ver nada específico, había utilizado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apartar sus ojos del pizarrón, se había visto tentado y había visto esa única veza las chicas, pero no era lo que buscaba, regresó al pizarrón, pero fue vencido nuevamente, y le dio una rápida ojeada al salón. April no se encontraba en el.  
Era raro, April no solía perderse una clase nunca; por un momento, Tom pensó en la posibilidad de que el basilisco la hubiera atacado, sintió como una onda fría le recorría el cuerpo, sintió miedo, inmediatamente se sintió estúpido, y sacudió la cabeza: no tenía por qué sentirse así "…Lord Voldemort no le teme a la muerte, la muerte no lo afecta a él…" se dijo, aunque se acercó a la pared y empezó a susurrar una especie de silbido casi inaudible.  
-No la he tocado - respondió indignada la voz aguda de las cañerías - nunca desobedecería -  
Tom soltó un fuerte suspiro, sin notarlo, sin percibirlo, sin siquiera ver lo que acababa de hacer, había encontrado paz al saber que ella estaba viva. Tom tal vez no lo notó, o nunca lo aceptó, ni siquiera para su subconsciente, pero así fue.  
-Búscala - le ordenó a la serpiente, con un silbido - búscala e infórmame donde esta -  
-Sé donde está - dijo en un susurro feliz - en la biblioteca ¿quiere que la visite? -  
-No - nadie en la sala parecía oír nada, al menos nunca lo entenderían, pero Tom no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo entrelazaran con la lengua de las serpientes, y por ende con la apertura de la cámara; solo unos pocos conocían la ascendencia de Tom y prefería que así siguiera - regresa a la cámara y no salgas más hasta que te lo orden de nuevo -  
Su frío compañero se deslizó por las cañerías sin cuestionar a su amo. El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, Tom no prestó mucha atención, se preguntaba que había tan interesante en la biblioteca, como para escaparse de una clase. April era muy correcta, Tom sabía que ella buscaría venganza, seguramente tener que disculparse y ser apuntada por una varita frente a todos sin posibilidad de defenderse, le resultaría humillante; después de todo, ella, como digna representante de la casa de Slytherin, no permitiría que su nombre fuera manchado, aunque Tom pensaba que el apellido Tyler no podría estar peor.  
Al sonar la campana a Tom no le apetecía comer, prefirió dirigirse a la biblioteca: no le iba a dar oportunidad de tomarle delantera, la enfrentaría, esta vez la atacaría, todo lo tenía planeado…  
La biblioteca estaba casi desierta, la encargada lo saludó con un gesto muy alegre de la mano, Tom era fiel visitante de la biblioteca, pero sus preferencias literarias nunca lo habían hecho ganar el cariño de la bibliotecaria, su actitud le resultó muy extraña.  
Recorrió varios estantes encontrando a uno o dos estudiantes cada tanto, estaba casi desierta, seguramente por ser la hora de comer, o porque el día estaba muy cálido como para ponerse a estudiar, de todas formas solo quedaban tres clases para el fin de semana, nadie pensaba aún en los exámenes; de pronto la vio a lo lejos con mucha dificultad, estaba en la sección prohibida: era evidente que no tenía permiso, porque estaba entre escondida… Ahora se explicaba el comportamiento de la bibliotecóloga, seguramente April la había confundido.  
La chica ojeaba polvorientos libros, subida sobre una larga escalera de madera, para poder llegar a la parte más elevada de los estantes. La chica estaba muy concentrada en un libroy leía con interés algunas letras combinadas con runas antiguas  
Tom se acercó en silencio, y sacó su varita y apuntó a April; al mismo tiempo que apuntaba, pudo visualizar un delgado, palito de madera que lo apuntaba: April había dejado caer el libro, sacado su varita con gran agilidad y ahora lo miraba desafiante, era evidente que había esperado ese momento durante todo el día. Ella estaba muy por encima de él dado a la escalera en la que estaba subida, y a pesar de ser él muy alto, no llegaba a estar a la misma altura de la chica; la varita de April apuntaba a Tom entre los ojos, y Tom le apuntaba a ella en el pecho… Nadie los veía y ninguno dijo nada.

En ese preciso momento empezó el baile, nadie lo esperaba pero todos estaban invitados, y todos fueron obligados a seguir el compás de este singular movimiento: toda la estructura empezó a balancearse… Una vez más su anciana profesora de Adivinación había acertado de forma muy metafórica: estaba temblando, el temblor más fuerte que ninguno de los presentes hubiera sentido, o fuera a sentir en sus vidas.  
Los siguientes hechos ocurrieron más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tom perdió un poco el equilibrio, el cual intentó recuperar rápidamente, sin embargo April fue lanzada de su adecuado campo sobre la cabeza de Tom al suelo; al aterrizar, April había apoyado mal la mano en la que sostenía la varita, ésta se quebró por la mitad y April sintió un fuerte dolor en la muñeca, uno que casi igualaba el sentido al quebrar su varita. Eso la dejaba a merced de Tom…

Luego algo inesperado sucedió: cientos y cientos de libros se desprendían de todas partes, los gritos y el rechinar de los estantes eran muy fuertes. Un pesado volumen golpeó a Tom en la cabeza, éste resbaló un poco y soltó su varita, que se deslizó a unos metros de su dueño, Tom intentó tomarla y escapar, pero un grito de una chica lo distrajo, volvió la vista y encontró a April atrapada: el estante completo había caído sobre la pierna de April y le impedía moverse. La habitación estaba llena de polvo, por más que el temblor pareciera detenerse, los libros seguía cayendo y el tumulto no paraba; algunos libros gritaban, y sus hojas sueltas volaban por toda la habitación, se escuchaba el ruido de la madera al quebrarse por la sacudida: el siguiente estante se desplomaría en momentos sobre April.  
Tom no supo que lo empujo, tal vez el deseo de vengarse el mismo de ella y no permitirle a un simple estante quitarle su gloria, o la necesidad de verla a salvo, pero lo hizo: se lanzó sobre April e intentó liberarla, lo logró pero era tarde, un segundo y tercer estante les cayeron encima la posición de los libros y los estantes provocaron que no murieran aplastados pero estaban atrapados bajo una pila de libros, muebles y gran cantidad de polvo y partes del techo. En un espacio limitado, uno sobre el otro. April estaba boca abajo sobre Tom, bajo el peso de la gran cantidad de escombros y Tom con la espalda pegada al suelo y el cuerpo de April sobre él, con el rostro de la chica sobre su pecho. Ninguno dijo nada, estaban vivos, pero atrapados. "¿Por qué no tome la estúpida varita?" se preguntó enfadado Tom, no había pensado con claridad, detener el estante con la varita habría sido simple pero en cambio había decidido ayudarla de la sucia forma muggle heredada por su padre, se sentía estúpido.  
-Gracias - murmuró ella, casi sin aliento, respiraba con dificultad, tenía mucho aserrín en el cabello, que era por mucho la única parte de ella que podía ver Tom, además de lo que podía sentir, la sentía respirar de forma irregular - ¿Qué nos pasará… -  
-No te muevas - le ordenó - vendrán por nosotros- la silenció él, con tono frío y cortante - cállate, no digas nada -  
-Pudimos haber muerto - dijo ella, intentando entablar conversación, sin importarle la orden  
-No le temo a la muerte - mintió de forma muy convincente él  
El silencio se hizo por unos minutos, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y el lejano alboroto en el cual el colegio entero se encontraba, hasta que ella añadió:

-¿Sabes que es lo único que me gusta de esta posición? - sin esperar la respuesta contestó - que puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón que me demuestran que tienes uno - la chica colocó su mano ilesa en el pecho de Tom y su corazón palpito con más fuerza…


	4. Simulación

Simulación

**¿Una buena actuación, cae en una realidad?**

Tom no dijo nada, no se le ocurría nada para poder contra decir eso, para él era una posición muy incómoda, era estar muy expuesto.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. A Tom empezaba a faltarle el aire, habían quedado limitados a un lugar muy pequeño, y todo el espacio que estaba desocupado alrededor de ellos estaba aún cubierto de polvo, de vez en cuando escuchaba una leve tos proveniente de su pecho que los sacaba del silencio, Tom intento moverse, pero solo logró que algo más de polvo les cayera en la cabeza.

-basta-le dijo ella- o lograras matarnos, no tenemos que movernos solo tenemos que esperar a que algún profesor o prefecto venga a ayudarnos-

-Lord Voldemort, no necesita a ayuda de nadie-dijo testarudamente el chico intentando liberar su brazo izquierdo y moverlo en dirección hacia donde sabía que podría estar su varita, sabía que con ella podría con gran facilidad salirse, logró soltar su brazo, con el cual intento escarbar entre los escombros con el fin de llegar a su varita, no lo logró, por el contrario solo logró que el gran estante que majaba parte del cuerpo de April resbalara un poco más.

Tom se detuvo en su afán de buscar la varita, era inútil.

-empujaremos el mueble-le dijo a April

-deberías dedicarte a la comedia-le respondió ella de mala gana. Tom se sacudió con fuerza con el fin de intentar cambiar en algo el estado en el que estaban. Esta vez tuvo un poco más de éxito, de cierta forma, el movimiento de Tom empujo a April contra el estante, ella soltó un sollozo, él se detuvo.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunto Tom sin importarle en lo más mínimo el estado de April, más bien parecía reclamárselo.

-creo que me quebré la muñeca, y que me incruste algo en la pierna pero no puedo ver-dijo ella, Tom bufó- no fue mi culpa-alegó ella indignada-todo esto es tú culpa-

-no discutiré contigo- dijo Tom con mucha propiedad, empezaba a preocuparse, seguía escuchando mucho tumulto de pisos inferiores, era evidente que todo el colegio tenía problemas, necesitaba un plan tenían al menos 15 minutos bajo los escombros y no sabía cuánto fuera a aguantar la estructura. Intentaba pensar como estaría la situación en todo el colegio, tendría que estar todo muy mal, de otra manera alguien ya habría ido en su ayuda.

Pensó en los invernaderos, el gran comedor, las mazmorras, pensó en su propia sala común y dormitorio, pensó en cada punto que conocía del colegio, casi podía visualizar la situación, posiblemente estaría en caos completo, pensó en estudiantes corriendo por los pasillo buscando ayuda para sus compañeros atrapados o buscando a sus familiares con desesperación, para cerciorarse de que se encontraran bien. Él no habría tenido ese problema no tenía amigos por los cuales correr, ni familia a la cual proteger. Pero a pesar de ese razonamiento estaba atrapado por regresar en ayuda de April, si hubiera decidido ir por su varita en vez de por April, habría salido sin problema, aunque seguramente ella estaría aplastada. Tom sonrió, la idea de causarle dolor a April aún sonaba bastante tentadora. La primera hora paso, Tome empezaba a perder la paciencia pero entre más se movía en peor situación quedaban.

-¿April?-pregunto él, la chica no contesto, llevaba buen rato callada-¿April?-la respuesta tampoco llegó-¿APRIL?-grito, algo de polvo le cayó en el rostro, cerró los ojos y espero la respuesta.

-si-dijo ella...com un hilo de voz casi sin mover los labios...

-pensé que…-

-¿me extrañasteRyddle?-pregunto ella con un hilo de voz, al parecer había estado inconsciente-

-¿desde cuándo me llamas Ryddle?-pregunto él, más que por interés por costumbre, el ruido de los otros pisos parecía disminuir.

-¿porqué no te gusta tu nombre?-preguntó ella, tal vez pensando que dado la difícil situación Tom soltaría algo más de información, pero no fue así.

-te lo he dicho mil veces, es muy común-respondió él de mala gana, agudizando el oído "¿Qué pasaba?" si ya no había tumulto en el colegio "¿porqué no iban por ellos?".

-Tom es uno nombre hermoso, mi favorito creo-Tom no dijo nada simplemente sonrio, pero April no pudo verlo, y él se apresuró a quitarla-y Ryddle no es un apellido común-dijo ella-al menos no en magos nunca lo había escuchado, ¿de dónde eres?-

-sabes que no sé nada de él, solo sé que murió-Contesto Tom evasivo una vez más, y sin poner atención a la muerte de su padre-

-¿cómo será morir?-pregunto más que para Tom para sí misma April, su voz estaba muy apagada, parecía muy débil y cansada, parecía que empezaba a atardecer, la poca luz que se colaba por los pequeños espacios entre libros se apagaba, estaban quedando en penumbra, por su testarudez ninguno de los dos había asistido al gran comedor a la hora del almuerzo y Tom suponía que April tampoco había desayunado.

-no lo sé, y no voy a descubrirlo-dijo Tom decidido, pensando en los horcruxes.

-¿crees que moriremos aquí?-pregunto April, con un tono de voz tan irregular y agotado, que parecía que para ella la respuesta seria afirmativa.

-claro que no, yo no- dijo Tom aparentemente muy decidido, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en los horcrux de que le serviría toda esa información si nunca podría utilizar un horcrux, por un momento pensó en matar a April y hacer su primer fragmento de alma, así no moriría en esta ocasión, pero su idea se esfumo, no por remordimiento ni nada parecido, si no que recordó que no tenia varita-yo no puedo morir no me lo permitiré-añadió más para si mismo que para otro.

-¿Por qué le temes tanto a morir?-preguntó ella.

-¿eres estúpida?-dijo él enfadado-te lo repito por última vez no le temó a nada-

-puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no es verdad-dijo ella con un tono de voz más decidida, tal vez la conversación la motivaba a seguir con vida-y lo sabes, alguien que no le teme a la muerte no huiría de ella, con tanta insistencia-

-no huyo de la muerte-dijo Tom, muy convencido, pero era más que evidente que lo hacía-

-¿no quieres encontrarte con ella?, ¿No te gustaría preguntarle porque se fue? preguntarle ¿porqué no se defendio?-pregunto April en voz alta, él no lo notó, pero April no se lo estaba preguntando a él, si no a sí misma pensando en su madre, pero la pregunta había dado en el punto exacto.

-CALLATE-gritó él, sacudiéndose nuevamente buscando escapar a toda prisa de las insistentes preguntas de ella, escucho a April quejarse, era evidente que su movimiento le había causado a ella tanto dolor físico como a él dolor emocional sus preguntas. La chica pareció obedecer su orden ya que no dijo más. Eso era raro. El silencio reino nuevamente .Una hora más transcurrió. Tom sintió un liquido caliente que brotaba sobre sus piernas, pero él no sentía dolor, era sangre de April.

-¿April?-la chica no contestó, en ese momento Tom comprendió porque había guardado silencio, al moverse seguramente le había provocado tal dolor que la chica perdió el conocimiento. "se lo merece" pensó Tom, pero realmente temía que ese fuera el fin de ambos. Pero el destino le tenía planeado aún mucha más gloria.

-aquí no tendría por qué haber nadie profesor-escucho la voz de la bibliotecóloga a lo lejos- nadie pidió permiso para utilizarla hoy, solo es un movimiento con la varita, puedo hacerlo yo-

-me temó que puede ser que también estén aquí algunos chicos curiosos, mi estimada dama-contesto un hombre con voz cordial, Tom no pudo evitar sentir que su suerte podría empeorar aún más, el profesor Albus Dumbledore era el único dentro y fuera del colegio que no tenía por estima a Tom, hora por culpa de la inconsciente April tendría que explicarle que hacía en la sección prohibida.

-nada nos cuesta-prosiguió el anciano profesor de transformaciones- es un sencillo hechizo, Homenum Revelio-dijo él poderoso mago, el cual fue siempre el único a quien temió. Tom sintió un leve calor por el cuerpo, era como escanear la habitación

-parece que cometíamos un error-dijo el anciano director, su tono de voz cambio, parecía bastante preocupado por el estado de los chicos-tenemos a dos estudiantes aquí-

Tom sintió como él peso que los oprimía se disminuía poco a poco. Podía respirar mejor y la idea de los horcruxes volvía a ser su única preocupación.

Por fin vio luz pudo estirarse un poco, y visualizó los ojos azules del profesor.

-Ryddle-dijo este-¿se encuentra bien?-Tom asintió, conocía bastante bien al profesor Dumbledore como para saber que la verdadera pregunta que quería formular era "¿Qué le ha hecho, a la señorita Tyler?", así que se apresuro a mentir de la forma más descarada aunque suponía que el profesor no le creería-estoy bien, pero April-fingió estar muy preocupado y aterrado, era muy bueno engañando-estábamos justo de aquel lado, los estantes empezaron a caer corrimos pero nos alcanzaron, perdimos las varitas, no podíamos salir-cualquier otro profesor lo habría creído, hasta la misma bibliotecóloga que no quería a Tom musito "podres niños, llevan horas aquí", pero Dumbledore no le creía y con toda razón, ya antes había sospechado de Tom, sabía que hablaba parsel (Tom lamentaba habérselo contado en el orfanato), siempre lo había vinculado con la cámara secreta pero nunca pudo probar nada. Apareció por arte de magia una camilla levito a April a ella. Apareció una para Tom, pero este dijo:

-puedo caminar-el profesor no dijo nada solo desapareció la camilla-solo necesito mi varita-con un hechizo convocador el profesor Dumbledore la encontró y se la dio, al parecer con gran pena de volver a dotar de su poder mágico a alguien que le resultaba tan peligroso.

Salieron de la biblioteca rumbo a la enfermería, casi todo el colegio estaba intacto era más que evidente que en esas 5 horas los profesores ya había reparado casi todo y los estudiantes se desplazaban al gran comedor para la cena murmurando.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin se detenían para contemplar con horror a Tom, él se había salido con la suya, una vez más sin querer, todos los que habían presenciado la pelea con April la noche anterior en la común o habían escuchado de ella, nuevamente temían a Tom, sabían que había desaparecido todo el día al igual que April y regresaba intacto, caminando, erguido tan cual alto era, poderoso, como quería ser recordado por siempre, y April su valiente desafiante de la noche anterior ,la heroína de todos los que le temían y siempre habían querido desafiarlo yacía inconsciente en la camilla, herida, débil, llena de polvo. Nadie se atrevería a desafiarlo dentro del colegio nunca más, todos se enteraron de lo que le sucedió a la que se atrevió a irrespetar su nombre, desde ese entonces su nombre escogido empezaba a causar temor. Nadie supo lo que en verdad pasó el temor, la desesperación de Tom y mucho menos la reacción de sus latidos al tocarlo ella….

Al entrar a la enfermería el profesor Dumbledore puso con mucho cuidado el cuerpo de April en una cama. La enfermera de entonces una mujer regordeta y simpática, corrió con cara de preocupación en su auxilio. Tom sabia que el profesor Dumbledore no lo dejaría a solas con April, temía que intentará matarla, pero el necesitaba estar cuando despertará ella para igualar lo que le dirían a los profesores, de cómo tapar el hecho de que se encontraran en la sección prohibida. Por lo tanto se sentó en una cama a esperar ser atendido. La enfermera (seguramente bajo la orden de Dumbledore) no se retiró se la enfermería hasta que Tom se hubiese quedado dormido. A la mañana siguiente April seguía inconsciente, pero Tom que estaba intacto no consiguió permitir que lo dejaran permanecer junto a ella y tuvo que regresar a la sala común, donde todos disfrutaban una agradable mañana de sábado. Tom visitó a April, 4 o 5 veces al día toda la semana siguiente, siempre había alguien más , Dumbledore lo acechaba, enviaba estudiantes, prefectos o él mismo asista a proteger a April.

El jueves de la semana siguiente April despertó, al llegar Tom, April hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore, al contrario que Tom el profesor la tenía a ella por gran estima, ya que ella contaba con los mismos meritos académicos de Tom nivelados con valorer y ética. Le había contado toda la historia, era más que evidente, pero el profesor Dumbledore no parecía enojado si no comprensivo.

-me retiró-dijo al mirar a Tom-tengo clases que dar, señorita Tyler, le recuerdo que me debe muchas tareas-le sonrió y sin mirar a Tom salió de la enfermería

-¿Qué le contaste?-preguntó él sentándose junto a ella, sin importarle su estado de salud.

-la verdad, ¿te suena familiar el termino?-preguntó ella con descaro, nuevamente parecía feliz y su dolor físico la hacía más fuerte como en otros casos- que yo estaba en la sección prohibida y que tú me salvaste-

-eso no pasó así-dijo Tom intentando cubrir el hecho de que había arriesgado su vida por April-tanto que alardeas de la verdad-ella sonrió.

-el tampoco me creyó-dijo ella, entre risas -pensó que me habías atacado y yo le respondí, que no eres capaz de tal cosa-Tom parecía enojado, nuevamente April se burlaba de él-dice que te vigilará de cerca a sí que no te queda de otra que empezar a tratarme mejor….-

Y así fue, una cosa era tener en su contra a April, pero otra muy distinta era que el profesor Dumbledore lo acechará, era incansable y molesto, así que trataba a April con gran delicadeza mientras él los observaba en clase, en el gran comedor, en los pasillos, ella estaba encantada, Tom por su parte la ignoraba en todas las otras clases al igual que siempre y en la sala común, aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo en ella, en cambio pasaba las horas libres en su recamara escribiendo una y otra vez la misma frase en su diario…la misma frase de siempre… fingiendo con muy poco éxito que ella no existía. El hecho era que simular que quería a April, le traía una gran lucha interna…


End file.
